Malfoys always gets best
by naomiwrites
Summary: With the new marriage law in place, things are about to change in the Wizarding world. Some were lucky to be able to still marry someone they love. Others weren't so lucky. Hermione was with those few that weren't lucky. With Draco Malfoy claiming her hand in marriage. Hermione had to learn the hard way that Malfoys always wants and gets the best. [DRAMIONE one-shot!]


_No-one's point of view. _

Thunder was roaring loud outside. The lightening beam cast a light over Malfoy Manor. The light still gave it a scary asset towards the building even though it has changed greatly throughout the years.

The storm kept raging on which kept Hermione Malfoy from sleeping. She stood there at the window. Her hands were firmly placed onto the window-sill. Her fingers of her right hand were absentmindedly moving over her weddingband, which was placed on her ring finger by her left hand. It all happened so fast, it was difficult to grasp for Hermione. It was exactly three years, two months and 6 days ago that everything drastically changed for her.

Because three years, two months and six days ago, there came a new law for all people between the age of 17 and 25 to wed before a certain strict set deadline. A marriage law that strictly stated to couple wizards and witches from different blood statuses. This way they wanted to handle blood supremacy with an iron fist. They also had their sights at pulling up the population of the Wizarding world that have taken a hit after the Second Wizarding War.

Another reason for the law was because research pointed out that because of purebloods inbreeding caused maternity problems. To mix up purebloods preferably with muggleborns was the outcome.

Since the law was approved off and declared towards the public, the younger Wizarding generation went into an uproar. For Ginny and Harry Potter the law didn't make any difference, since right after the war, they've instantly gotten married.

People thought that it wouldn't affect Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger either. But someone proclaimed her hand in marriage before Ron was able to pin Hermione as his. It left them both in rage and sorrow. Hermione being herself and rooting for equal rights she stormed down the doors in the ministry. Demanding who has claimed her hand in marriage. She was shocked to find out that none other than Draco Malfoy did. At that moment she swore she was going to end up in Azkaban for murder.

Draco Malfoy claimed her hand in marriage simply because of one thing he still agreed on with his father: Malfoys deserve and always gets the best. They still had a lot of wealth. He used that money to bribe the right people and have been one of the first to claim someone in marriage. He was still a Slytherin after all. Thoughts of the bushy haired know-it-all made him smirk. Yes, Malfoys did always get the best there was. He thought of the smart heir he would be able to produce together with her, the good public view he'd eventually get of marrying the 'brains of the Golden Trio.' It might not be that good publication at first, but eventually he knew it would be.

It has taken them several fights to calm Hermione down. She had no other choice than to accept. She still continued her research throughout the first year of their marriage. It didn't mean she let Draco Malfoy off that easily.

After one year of fighting, came a year of coldness and a lifeless Hermione. She didn't found a way out. To her shock and sadness, Ron eventually did fall in love with his wife, Pansy Weasley neé Parkinson. It made her re-think everything she had with Ron once. It was true: Ron wanted a housewife more than anything while Hermione wanted to make a career. Still her heart bled for the fact that Ron accepted and embraced the law now. It left Hermione feeling bitter.

Draco tried everything to get the spirited fury that housed inside Hermione on the surface again. He tried shouting, yelling, calling her names but this time it had a different effect. It made her sulk more. It made Draco pull his hair out in frustration nearly. It had taken him a good night getting wasted, spending the night at Blaises' house and having a good conversation with him the next day, to realize what he had to do. He had to seduce his wife as insane at one point it did sound. He had to. He needed to continue the Malfoy name. There was a deadline as well that they had to produce within the first five years of their marriage.

So the game of seduction began. Hermione coldly blew him off every time. She remained stoic. But after one night everything changed. Hermione came home drunk off her arse and Draco was there to take her to bed. He cursed towards himself to realize that he was the cause for this. He did this to her.

But drunken Hermione wanted comfort, wanted a touch, to feel a bit. She did what was logical in her mind then, take the comfort that was closest available: Draco. She smashed her lips hungrily against his that night. She pushed him back onto the king-sized bed. Draco couldn't stop her, with the nuptials in their marriage contract stated: no straying. They had to be loyal to one another. Draco felt desperate with need and gave in. Even though in the pit of his stomach he felt guilty for taking advantage of her like that.

They forgotten about the fertility potions Hermione had to take.

They forgot about the anti-conception spells that night as well.

After that night, it left Hermione Malfoy pregnant. She was angry with Draco but the thought of being a mother made her soften as soon as she heard the heartbeat through a hologram. It left her in tears and Draco felt his chest combust with proudness.

The happiness didn't last long. After five months into the pregnancy, Hermione felt sick to her stomach. Her bladder hurt badly. She went towards the bathroom to be greeted by a pool of blood released from between her legs. She screamed and fainted at the sight.

Draco thought he would have collapsed as well at the sight he saw. But another saying Draco was fond of: Malfoys take care of their own. So he took Hermione in his arms and flooed to St. Mungo's.

That evening, Hermione Malfoy gave birth towards Leo Abraxas Malfoy, stillborn.

The miscarriage taken a toll on them once again on their not-so-steady relationship. It was difficult for them both. But what really did the hit was the fact when they heard the cause of her miscarriage. Hermione suffers internal problems that were caused by the _Crutiatus curse_ she experienced through the war.

That did it for Draco and he collapsed on the spot. By some weird point of faith, it made Hermione take care of Draco rather than blaming him.

Hermione always had a knack for being a rock in people's lives when needed. Even going as far as putting it before her own needs. It helped Draco mourn but soon he realized that his wife was going through so much worse. She had to give birth towards their death son. She had to give every ounce of herself to get him out, knowing there was no way of him to survive.w

They basked in their mourning together. Holding each other as if to keep each other whole. Hermione realized soon that she wasn't the only being a shoulder to lean on for Draco. He was being her 'rock' as well. She soon realized that Draco gradually changed. Even though he still did not talk about feelings no matter how hard he tried. He had serious trust issues but so had she.

That's where the realization hit her. She remembered the countless of times the little things Draco did for her. When she fell asleep after countless of law researches, he picked her up and put her onto the bed. Him taking place upon the couch even though the Manor held enough rooms to be a luxury hotel. It was like he didn't want to leave her alone.

It was the way how even though he started paying his house elves after she has taken her residence at Malfoy Manor. And even though he had said house-elves, he still would went up towards the kitchen himself to get her some tea. She knew he made it himself because in the beginning it tasted sour and not at all good. Hermione was a full 100% sure no house-elf would make a tea like that.

It hit her like a slap to realize the little things he did for her. So she started to return the little sentiments here and there.

It came gradually, still mourning over the loss of their first child, they spend the bed together, cuddling, holding each other.

They were still working upon their relationship. Slowly the companionship became something more, something deeper, something stronger than before which leaves us at the present day.

Hermione is taken out of her reminiscing by the sound of an opening door.

Draco Malfoy came through the door, throwing carelessly his shoes towards a corner in the bedroom. He went up behind her. Placing both his arms around her body, placing his hands upon hers. They stared together through the window for a while, contemplating what to say.

Hermione smirked when she kept on staring ahead. "You know," she began speaking. Draco slowly moved one hand up to brush the left side of her mane behind her ear. He moved his hand downwards upon her shoulder. Draco whispered "I know I'm a genius man, Hermione, but what is it that I do know of all knowledge that I hold?"

Hermione looked down upon their hands. One hand of Draco's was still covering hers. Hermione fought a smile.

"You know, " she repeated. "You have a whole walk in closet and still you manage to just throw your shoes into a corner. Are you really that lazy to just put them there?"

Draco smirked while he said a little louder. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Granger?"

Hermione turned around to face Draco. He stood closer to her than she first initially realized. They stood there, chest to chest. Hermione looked up to be greeted by stormy grey eyes. They held specs of blue in them Hermione only recently found out about. She learned to love those eyes. They held comfort and desire for her in them. She could see them. She could feel the fire building up in her lower stomach slowly.

Hermione lifted herself up her toes so she could move her face closer to Draco's. She whispered "Oh so it's back to Granger now is it? Well I've got some news for you _Draco_" She practically purred. "_We both are Malfoy now."_

Draco released an animal-like growl somewhere in the back of his throat. He didn't need more encouragement than that to pick up Hermione in his arms and throw her upon their bed.

Hermione yelped before bursting out in laughter.

Draco climbed up on top of her while smirking. He moved his lips closer to her ear. He whispered "oh you think that's funny, do you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. You know Draco, I finally say you're right."

Draco moved his head up so he could look up on her face. Thunderstorm was still raging on. Lightening casually lid up the darkening room. His heart felt funny looking at her like that. But his head was filled with curiosity. "I'm always right Hermione. But for what do I own the pleasure of you finally admitting to it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at what he said. Draco could see their kids inheriting that trait from her along with her know-it-all-attitude. He yearned for it. He tried to fight the sorrow away he felt caused by that thought.

Hermione sighed, taking the colors of his shirt closer to her. She pulled him in for a kiss. "You're right about 'Malfoys always get the best.' Since I'm a Malfoy now.. Show me Draco. Show me the best I'll ever have. " The smirk plastered upon her face was Slytherin and Malfoy worthy. Draco was proud of his wife.

"Oh I'll show you, alright." He kissed her fiercely while making love to her that night.

That night later on would be known as the night they conceived their child. 8 months and two weeks later, Scorpius Lucius Malfoy was born.

It was their start of their finally happy ever ending.


End file.
